


Unholy Alliance

by Alethia



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chad POV, Drama Geeks, Jocks, M/M, Prom, Ruling the School, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two have created some kind of unholy alliance, haven't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> End-of-the-year fic. With porn. Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/294333.html).

"Chad, what's up with you and Taylor?" Hernandez asked.

Chad sat on the wooden bench and kicked off his shoes. "What do you mean?"

"Give us the details, dude. She totally puts out...right?"

"None of your friggin' business," Chad shot back.

"Oh, God, not you, too." Chad was really starting to hate this Hernandez kid. He might need to do something about that, he mused, as he pulled off his jersey.

Jason blinked at him understandingly. Never a good sign. "Did you guys decide to wait?"

Chad threw the sweaty jersey over Jason's head. That was about as much response as that question deserved.

"Leave him alone, guys," Troy said, proving again why he got the best friend status. Plus, he knew what it felt like; his cheeks were still flushed from Hernandez's questions about Gabi.

"Thank you!" Chad said.

"Zeke, what about you and Evans?" Hernandez tried again.

"Evans?" Chad asked. What did Ryan have to do with this?

Zeke ducked his head. "C'mon, guys."

"I bet she begs for it," Hernandez continued, undeterred.

Oh. _Sharpay_ Evans. Ryan's sister. Zeke's girlfriend.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Hernandez made a disgusted sound. "Or maybe you'd rather screw around with her wimpy bottom of a brother. Jeez, you guys are gay."

Okay. That was it. Chad was _done_.

"Hey, guys!" Chad called. He got everyone's attention and then eyed Hernandez. "Think the new kid could use an attitude adjustment."

Several chuckles broke out at that, accompanied by sounds of general agreement. The kid hadn't been making any friends.

Hernandez looked around worriedly. "What?"

"Don't worry," Chad reassured him. "You won't feel a thing."

***

Chad thoroughly enjoyed the pained look on Hernandez's face as he watched the stage. He winced every time Kelsi hit an off key...which Chad had made sure was often.

Ryan appeared by his side, then followed his line of sight. "New guy?" he asked.

"He was being an epic tool."

"So his punishment is watching the theater rehearsals? Harsh."

"He deserved it."

"I meant harsh on us. What, we're the torture of the new millennium?"

"For epic tools, yeah. Zeke and Troy don't seem to mind, though." They both looked over to where Hernandez sat surrounded by several members of the basketball team, Troy and Zeke among them.

Both looked rapturous.

"I'm sure they've never loved babysitting duty more," Ryan agreed. Both boys were mesmerized as their girlfriends pranced across the stage doing...something.

Ochoa, on the other hand, looked almost as bad as Hernandez. Chad felt mild sympathy, but they all had to make sacrifices.

"Dude, just make sure your sister is more shrieky than usual, 'kay?"

Kelsi hit another off key and the sound reverberated loud and grating. "Kelsi! How many times do I have to tell you? What are we, amateurs?" Sharpay's voice got higher and higher as she warmed up. "Well, maybe _you_ are but some of us have standards. I don't want Darbus coming in here and seeing _this_." She said 'this' as if the depths of her horror could not be expressed with mere words. Or even flailing hands.

"Think Shar's got it covered," Ryan breathed next to his ear. Chad turned to say something, but Sharpay seemed to have latched onto their presence.

"Ryan! You're supposed to be helping. God, do I have to do _everything_?"

Ryan laughed under his breath at the melodrama. "Coming, Shar," he called out.

"Pushover," Chad accused.

Ryan fluttered his eyelashes. "She _needs_ me. I'm essential."

Chad rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, dude. Just keep her like that, will you?"

"The things I do to help you. Whatever happened to sodomizing people with broomsticks?"

Chad cocked his head and flicked his eyes up and down Ryan's frame. "Is that what you drama kids do? No wonder you guys walk funny."

"Ryan!" Sharpay called again, then actually stamped her spiked heel in impatience.

Ryan started walking backwards toward backstage. "The word is 'graceful.' We're graceful, unlike some basketball louts I could name." He turned and sauntered away. It was kind of graceful.

"Please, Ryan, take your time. It's not like we have a production to put on!" She had crossed her arms and since she couldn't see Ryan, she had turned the full force of her glare onto Chad.

Chad grinned and waved cheerily.

***

"A moment of your time," Ryan said smoothly. He sidled up to Chad at his locker and he had a lackey with him, Chad noticed.

"'Sup?" Chad asked.

"Chad, meet Trevor. Trevor, Chad."

The kid—freshman, by the scrawniness—scuffed his toe. A not-so-discreet elbow in his side made him jump, but he looked up...and Chad met the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi," Trevor said lowly. Then he went back to inspecting the floor for structural integrity. Or something.

Chad tossed Ryan a confused look. "What's goin' on?"

"Tell him what you told me," Ryan said...sounding nothing but like Sharpay. He should really stop that. Chad would have to tell him. It was the friend-type thing to do.

"Um—these guys, they, uhh, keep grabbing me and—"

"Tell him which guys," Ryan interrupted, but his tone of voice was gentle.

Trevor looked up at him, then back down. "Jocks," he answered softly.

Chad frowned. The kid still didn't look up nor did he seem inclined to continue. "Grabbing you and—" he prompted.

"Uhh, they shove me in—see, the trashcans are really big and I'm—" Like he was trying to explain and Chad was not following _at all_ , but Ryan's eyes glittered, so Chad understood that they were talking about a Bad Thing.

"Thanks, Trevor. I appreciate it."

Taking that as a dismissal, Trevor practically ran away. Chad raised an eyebrow at Ryan once he was out of earshot. "Pretty. New boy-toy?"

"Yeah, right. He's a freshman."

"So? You could like 'em young."

"Oh, God, I can't even talk to you," Ryan groaned.

Chad just laughed at the expression on his face. "What was the kid talking about, anyway?"

Ryan waved an expansive hand at Chad's jersey. "Your people are stuffing him in trashcans." 

Chad wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

"I don't—because he's a skinny drama-kid fairy-boy. What do I know? Can you just do something, please?" Chad loved that Ryan assumed he could. Then again...

"Yeah, I'll take care of it," he decided.

"Thanks." Like Ryan was surprised. Then suspicious as he frowned at Chad and tried to figure out his angle. Or something.

"No prob, Bob." Chad tweaked Ryan's hat and sauntered off. Maybe Zeke had baked more cookies for Sharpay. He should check Zeke's locker. Just to be sure they were still safe from sticky hands and all.

***

Chad jogged after Ryan and he knew his backpack was probably half-open and spilling Trig notes everywhere—but really, they were more like drawings than notes and it wasn't like Chad would ever look at them again—but catching Ryan was more important at the moment. 

Heh. And wasn't _that_ some crazy-talk?

Chad screeched to a halt just as he reached Ryan. He almost overbalanced, but the hand reaching for Ryan's messenger bag connected—his aim was _awesome_ —and Chad just ended up hopping sideways a couple times. Really, it could have been worse.

Ryan, on the other hand, didn't look entirely pleased. In fact, he was looking at Chad's hand like its existence on his bag was incomprehensible.

Then again, lots of things seemed to be incomprehensible to Ryan, like that boys shouldn't wear pink, so whatever.

"Hey, dude. Favor," Chad said, only slightly winded.

Ryan's eyes flicked to his, he blinked, and his confusion was a thing of the past. "Talk to me," Ryan said. He shifted his weight into a relaxed pose and Chad reminded himself to peel that hand off of Ryan's bag.

Right. Any second now that was gonna happen.

"Prom's coming up," Chad said abruptly, breaking his hold and shaking out his hand.

"And you thought we could go together? Chad, I'm touched."

Chad arrogantly tossed his hair. All the blonde cheerleaders giggled when he did that. "You should be so lucky."

"Someone would get lucky, that's for sure."

"Slut," Chad said fondly. Ryan grinned back. "But back to my point: Samuels."

A line appeared between Ryan's eyebrows. "Isn't that the chubby kid who sits on the bench a lot?"

"So you see my problem."

"Not really?" Ryan shook his head; the sparkles on his hat, well, sparkled. It was really kind of disturbing.

But they could talk about that later.

"We need to find him a date. More specifically, you need to find him a date because that is not my area."

"Can't you just smile at a random blonde and you're all set?"

"I can get a date for myself in a second." Chad kind of preened a bit at how true that was. He didn't even have to _ask_ anymore. Really, he should start pointing, just to see if it'd work. 

Um, he might have gotten off track, there.

"...but try convincing someone else to go with him," he finished, pretty sure that was where his mental processes had taken a detour.

Then again, maybe there was a _reason_ Ryan acted confused sometimes. Hmm.

Ryan appraised him. "Your powers fail you. So you've come to me."

It wasn't so much that he failed—seeing as his powers were infinite and all; that kind of went with ruling the school—no, it was more that..."Dude, I don't do girl talk." Yeah, that was it.

Ryan blinked at him like that was some kind of shock or something. Possibly Chad needed to up the charm a notch.

"Wow, do you want me to help you or not?" Ryan asked.

"Not not." Chad smiled winningly.

Ryan breathed in slow and deep, then out again; Chad got kind of distracted by the way the tendons on Ryan's neck stood out. Which was totally normal. But, right, Ryan was talking some more.

"Because you've helped me out, I will do this thing for you...but you haven't made it easy."

"That's okay; you're easy enough for the both of us." Chad thumped him on his—really quite firm—chest and sauntered off.

***

Kelsi looked at them both with pleading eyes.

"Band isn't my deal," Chad dismissed.

"Not mine, either," Ryan agreed.

They both looked at her. She looked back. "Please, guys. You can do something. Why not?"

They looked at each other, then shrugged in agreement. Why not, indeed.

***

The first couple of students getting out of his way had been funny. The last ten or twelve had to be a pattern. A pattern Taylor had picked up on with some serious interest.

Taylor turned to him. "You two have created some kind of unholy alliance, haven't you?" 

Chad blinked. "Dude, that is an awesome name for it. You're a genius."

"Well...yes," she agreed and then tossed her hair so he could admire her properly. 

Chad grinned and slung an arm around her. "If only I'd known before; I wouldn't have let you get away."

"Would've run screaming into the night. Like a little girl," she countered, proving again why she was his favorite girl in all the world. "Oh, wait, you did that anyway."

_Hated_ her. More than anyone else ever.

"I have a very manly scream...also known as a battle cry. Strikes fear into the hearts of men."

"Oh, whatever, _Charlie_." She grinned at him again. "It's better. This way I can't destroy your meager self-worth with my stunning wit."

"Ehh, I gave up on self-worth years ago. Too much work."

Taylor patted his cheek. "Another reason why this is better. C'mon. You can distract me from homework for just as long as it takes to get to study hall."

"Ooh, Taylor walking on the wild side. I may never recover."

***

Ryan blinked at the random jock who had appeared in front of him. Nice build, leanly muscled, great mouth...from what Ryan could tell given the kid kept glancing at him, then biting his bottom lip. Verdict: pretty in a plain, nervous sort of way.

Apparently his purpose was to kill Ryan with impatience because he just stood there. Fidgeting. It was utterly insane-making.

"Hi," Ryan started, just to break the awkward silence because _God_.

"Hi," Random Jock said...and it was probably bad that Ryan would think of him that way forevermore. On the other hand, he really didn't care all that much.

"Can I help you?" Ryan tried again.

"Uhh, well, see...Chad sent me," he finally blurted.

Ahh, that made sense. Ryan would have to thank Chad for sending this one his way to ask the favor personally. He did so love eye candy.

"Gotcha. Do tell: what can I do for Chad today?"

The kid actually blushed at that. Ryan raised an eyebrow, folded his arms, and leaned back against the wall. And waited. And waited some more. The hall remained silent and still around them.

"And?" he asked. What was it with this kid, anyway?

"I'm Brad." Random Jock aka Brad finally managed to make eye contact. 

Ryan propped a foot on the wall behind him. Pretty, indeed.

"Ryan, but you knew that."

"Well, everyone knows you." Then he promptly blushed again.

Intriguing. This favor must be _good_.

"What'd you go to Chad about?"

"Some of the guys on the team—well—the thing is..." he trailed off and practiced the nervous, shifty thing again.

Chad sent him a pretty jock who had troubles on the team? That so wasn't his domain. What, was Chad just feeling generous? Or did this kid make an ass of himself and deserve some kind of torture?

A nervous shuffle convinced him there was no way that was the case. Brad wasn't an actor. Not at all. These nerves were real.

"What? Need some pitching tips?" Ryan quipped. And there went that blush again. With a head-duck, to boot.

What could he do for Chad? Everyone knows him. Pitching.

"Oh." 

Wow. Ryan had no idea Chad would ever be direct about it. Then again...

Brad looked up sharply, and now that he wasn't concentrating on himself, Ryan could see the definite potential. Once he settled into his skin, the kid would be compelling. Ryan could already imagine the body glitter and come-hither smirk that would break hearts. Boys' hearts.

"So, you sneak peeks in the locker room and maybe some of the other guys noticed, but hey, everyone does it, right? And you're not really interested in any girls, except maybe one totally unattainable one who wouldn't notice if you dropped dead right in front of her."

He definitely had the kid's attention now. Ryan did so love an audience.

"And Angelina doesn't get you up, but damn is that Brad something else. Maybe you even jerk off to those pictures and pretend it's one when it's really not. Maybe you've wondered what stubble would taste like. Close?"

Brad had shifted his books in front of him. Ryan would bet his future Tony Award that the kid was half-hard right now. He could probably get him off by whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

It kinda sucked that he wasn't even tempted.

Brad-the-Random-Jock tried to stammer out explanations while not combusting on the spot, he was blushing so hard. "Umm, that is, uhh. Not—um."

Ryan kicked off the wall. "It's okay," he said kindly. "If you think you're the first—or the twelfth—to make his way to me, you've got something else coming." Ryan smirked and let the innuendo sink in. "Meet me at my locker after practice."

He started walking away, backwards and holding Brad's eyes. Ryan deliberately looked down at his book-shielded waist. "And you might wanna take care of that before practice starts. The guys might get the wrong idea. Or the right one."

***

"Dude, what did you do to Brad?"

Ryan turned and waited for Chad to catch up. "What do you mean?"

"He's, like, different and stuff."

"You sent him to me! And what's up with that? This is what I get for being the token gay? You flinging pretty closet-cases at me?" He thought on that for a second. "Actually, what am I saying? Keep up the good work."

"But you didn't, like, do anything with him, right?"

"A gentleman never tells."

Chad stopped walking. "Dude."

"Dude," Ryan echoed.

Then Chad rolled his eyes. "I know when you're playing me. Not cool, by the way."

"Pretty closet cases and you expect me to keep my hands to myself?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's what a gentleman would do." Then Chad grinned and draped an arm around his shoulders. Ryan tried not to let on how comfortable it was. "But seriously, what'd you do? 'Cause he's not blushing in the locker rooms anymore or missing free throws or whatever."

"I gave him my password to gayporntube.com."

"Seriously?"

"I hate you." But he didn't flick Chad's arm off, like he otherwise might have.

This could turn out to be a problem.

***

Chad stood against the wall as the strobe lights flashed over the dancing masses. He grinned at the sight of Martha schooling Taylor in hip hop. He then scanned the crowd for the top hat that should be there. If Martha was dancing, then where was—

"Being a wallflower?" Ryan asked from right beside him.

Chad startled slightly and turned to the other boy. "Dude. Don't do that to a guy."

Ryan held a glass of punch; his lips were red when he smiled. "Sneak up on you in a room that's blasting music? Where _are_ my manners?"

"And you know I don't dance. So what're you doing over here instead of over there?" he asked, nodding at the crowd.

"That's not dancing," Ryan said, offended. 

Chad grinned and let the mockery go unsaid.

"It's not," Ryan insisted; his top hat practically quivered with indignation. "Freaking is not dancing. Freaking is either foreplay or a tease, but dancing it is not."

Chad snorted. "Kinda sad that our dates are out there and we're not."

"Are you kidding? I'm relieved. My _date_ and I got into an argument about dance instruction in the limo. Seriously, she's gonna argue with me now?" Said like he wished he were joking.

"It was nice of you to bring Martha, anyway," he tried again.

Ryan slanted a disbelieving look at him. "Please. She didn't need me; she'd have come regardless. I have no idea how Gabi talked me into it."

"Did she bat her eyelashes at you?"

"It may have come to that." Ryan frowned at himself and took another sip of punch. Then he frowned at the punch.

"Lemme guess: someone spiked the punch."

Ryan laughed, but it was dry. "Darn. You've foiled my plot. But Gabi was the mastermind, just for the record. Me? I'm the muscle." Then Ryan nodded earnestly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." He grabbed Ryan's drink and downed the rest of it. Then made a face.

"Too sweet," he decided. And no alcohol to speak of.

"That's what I was thinking."

"And for my record, I might have bought Gabi as the mastermind, but you as the muscle?" Chad flicked his eyes over Ryan's frame and let the disbelief stand as it was.

"Hey! I'm muscular," Ryan protested.

"And I'm bored," Chad said, not really wanting to get into how muscular Ryan was or was not. Not that Chad had started them down that path or anything.

Ryan looked around at all the hyped excitement around them, too-ecstatic dancing covering so much awkwardness. Then he looked back at Chad, nodding in agreement.

"Room party it is," Ryan decided.

Wait, what?

***

The room party had far more people and far fewer clothes, as far as Chad could tell. As soon as Ryan was through the door he was stripping off his jacket—his jacket which had _tails_ , Chad had no idea why, but that had been very convenient when he wanted to pull Ryan back and get his attention. He'd only used this method a couple times, though. Maybe a few.

Chad watched mournfully as the jacket was tossed over a lamp.

"Don't look so tragic; it's the safest place for it. Do you need help?"

With what? His mind supplied, but then Ryan was in front of him, mouth still red and tugging at his bowtie, and things like questions and crowds and proper behavior flew straight out of Chad's head.

"You don't seem much like the buttoned-up type," Ryan said. Then his bowtie was loose and Ryan was stepping back and he could breathe again...and what the hell just _happened_?

"There you are!" Sharpay appeared—slutty-hot in blue and silver—and with her came Zeke and the sound of the room, all milling people trapped in cramped quarters, screeching laughter, the sounds of cans being cracked open. "Oh, you brought that with you."

And with Sharpay also came blessed reality. "What, I don't get air kisses?" Chad asked, pasting on an expectant expression.

"What, you didn't save me a dance?" she asked, faux-sweet.

"Wouldn't want to ruin you for every other man in your life."

"And you would have: ruined me, that is."

"Children, play nice now," Ryan interrupted. Zeke nodded in agreement.

"Brother dearest, you know I was." She flipped her hair. "Zeke. Drinks, I think." And off she went.

Zeke hung back a moment, half-apologetic and half-guilty. "Sorry, guys. Shar's just not dealing well with the whole prom queen thing." And then he was off and catering to her whims again. 

Chad snapped his fingers. "Chop chop," he muttered.

Ryan looked at him oddly. "She doesn't mean it. Really."

"Yeah, right. And what prom queen thing?"

"She didn't win. Shar hates losing."

"Understatement. Wait, who won?" Chad asked. That memory was curiously absent. He thought he'd remember the crying, if nothing else.

Ryan blinked at him, then grinned slow and bright. "You really don't pay attention to much, huh?"

"Dude, a loudspeaker comes on, I shut off. It's like instinct."

"That's some good instincts, my friend. Keeps you in the loop."

Chad had to lean in to hear him and he would have had a clever retort, but Myra chose that moment to walk right in between them.

"Oh, my God, Chad!" she said loudly. She threw one arm around him, her back to Ryan, leaning in and effectively cutting him out of the conversation. "I swear I haven't seen you in forever. But you're much too important for little ol' me."

Chad supposed the low-cut dress was meant to turn him on, but all he felt was annoyance. It lessened somewhat when he saw Ryan's eyes twinkling over her shoulder. 

"What can I say? My people need me," Chad shot back, then shrugged out of her hold, nice as he could.

She didn't seem to register the insult, instead squealing loudly when she spotted Nancy in the next group over. Like, squealing _right_ in Chad's ear. She then teetered away to bother someone else. Holy crap, these people were annoying. He was starting to get a headache.

"Wanna find someplace quiet?" Ryan asked, low.

"Please, yes," Chad said immediately. Was that desperate? Did he care? 

Ryan tugged on his jacket sleeve, maneuvering them through the crowds of people—crowds that parted for them—and still Ryan held onto his sleeve. Chad decided nope. He didn't care one bit if he seemed desperate. Ryan would fix it anyway.

***

He and Ryan plopped down on a sofa—the sofa in someone's bedroom, Chad noticed. They put sofas in bedrooms?

But whatever, it was quieter and cooler and as he looked over Ryan sighed and seemed to melt into the cushions.

"Yeah, no kidding," Chad agreed.

Ryan snorted and lifted his head. "I didn't even say anything."

"Please. I can hear you thinking." 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to go ahead.

"That tonight didn't live up to the hype and it was all grabby people wanting things and all you wanted to do was go home and grab a ball and shoot hoops with the guys you won't get to see for much longer." Chad realized he probably sounded wistful, so he cleared his throat and smiled, wry. "Except minus the basketball for you."

"Good 'cause I was gonna say, boy you missed the mark on that one."

Chad reached out and punched him, but lightly. "Jerk. If that was true, I would have _had_ to kill you because it'd mean you held out on me for both baseball _and_ basketball and that's just not cool."

"Me? Fail to mention my mad basketball skillz to _you_? That'd be like Shar failing to mention her superiority. To anyone."

"Glad we got that all cleared up."

They settled into a companionable silence or as much as it could be silent with the sound of half the school on the other side of the doors.

Chad turned to Ryan again. "Do you realize we're, like, unprecedented?" he asked before the thought even fully-formed in his head.

It roused Ryan, who hmmed and looked a question at him. The wall-light backlit him but his eyelashes still managed to shine in the semi-darkness. His white shirt looked creased and it was half untucked, not at all his usual Evans perfection. Touchable. Approachable. Or something.

"You and me," Chad continued. "Jock and drama geek ruling the school together. As much as anyone can, anyway."

Ryan's lips quirked in a slow, pleased smile. "I like that." His smile turned a tiny bit wistful. "And just when we kinda got it right, we all have to leave and be on our own again."

"I hate that. I want more, not less. Why do I only ever get half of what I want?" Chad asked.

Ryan kicked at his heel, friendly and just— _there_. "Hey," he said softly. "I used to think the same thing but you know what?"

"What?" Chad asked sulkily. 

"If you want something you have to go out and get it. No one's going to hand it to you. And once you find it, you have to hold on and hope it all works out."

Chad blinked at the other boy, aware that it was nothing more profound than what everyone had been spouting for the last two months...and yet something in the way he slouched or the way he stared fixedly at the ugly duck painting on the wall, there was something _about_ —

Chad had moved before he thought it through. One second he was staring at Ryan and the next he was sliding over him, knees on either side, hands framing his face. 

Ryan hitched in a breath and blinked up at him. "What—what are you doing?" he asked, shaky.

"Holding on." Chad leaned down and touched their mouths together before Ryan could form a reply, or maybe he'd already had a reply and that was what he moaned into Chad's mouth, either way it didn't matter because Ryan's mouth opened underneath his and all Chad's mind registered was that that was a resounding _yes_.

Then it was lips and tongues and heat and Chad knocked Ryan's hat away and Ryan gripped Chad's jacket like he was the one holding on, only Chad was doing nothing even close to trying to get away. No, he was trying to get more, more of this heat and soft and feeling and then Ryan pulled on Chad's jacket and Chad fell forward with a hiss and shudder and that was— _oh_. 

Both of them stilled, breathing hard into each other's mouths, but then he couldn't—he had to—he rocked his hips and his vision kind of whited out, but Ryan gasped and moved against him and that was—

Fingers fumbling at his jacket and Chad grunted and tried to help, but the buttons on Ryan's shirt were, like, hidden and Ryan was so very _hard_ and so was Chad, but Ryan was moving and—

His mind kind of short-circuited, but his jacket was gone and his shirt was well on its way all while Ryan kept kissing, kissing, kissing. Then he _bit_ at Chad's lip and Chad sucked in a gasp of his own.

"Gotta slow down," he mumbled, even as Ryan sought out the hurt with his tongue. And man, with the way he was moving, this was about to be over in the next two point five seconds and Chad couldn't bring himself to do much about it. "Gonna— _God_ —get out of this." He tugged at Ryan's shirt because at least the other kid could be half-naked when Chad came in his pants.

Ryan sat up as much as he could and started working on buttons. Chad bit at one of the tendons on Ryan's neck and thought maybe he should be more freaked out by all this. But then Ryan shifted and he groaned and forgot all about it.

There was skin and following Ryan back down to the couch. He shifted sideways and Chad followed, a foot on the ground, and then they were really grinding into one another and really kissing and Chad was _really_ going to come in his pants.

He broke their kiss and panted into Ryan's mouth. "I'm really seriously gonna come in my pants." Not that that stopped him from finding a nipple and pinching.

Ryan _bucked_ under him. "There's a—there's a bed," Ryan gasped. A bed that was more than five feet away and that would require walking to and, like, moving _away_ from Ryan for one nanosecond.

"Screw it," Chad muttered. He leaned down and _took_ Ryan's mouth, squeezed his nipple again. Ryan bucked and made a muffled, desperate sound in Chad's mouth. Suddenly Chad didn't feel so bad about the tingling in his hands and feet, the way his body thrummed with it, grinding down and dirty onto Ryan's dick.

Ryan scrambled at Chad's fly and the feeling of someone else's fingers on him, even through layers of cloth, was _enough_. Heat raced down his spine and all Chad's muscles tensed as he came with brilliant, blinding ecstasy.

After, long moments later, Chad became aware of strong hands gripping his thighs and Ryan panting equally hard into Chad's ear. Chad's ear where he was slumped over Ryan oh-so-gracefully.

Chad groaned and rolled to the side. "Oh, my God I'm never moving again," he mumbled into the cushion.

Ryan's snort of laughter was breathless and elated and maybe a little wild. It made Chad was to kiss him all over. "No objections here."

"Better not be." Chad turned his head and he could see Ryan smile. He nudged forward and Ryan turned and then they were kissing again, only this time it was soft and leisurely and something he really could do all night.

It ended sometime later and Chad hmmed and bit at Ryan's shoulder. Ryan started, then made a face. 

"What?" Chad asked.

"Ugh, we came in our pants."

"You seemed pretty happy about it at the time."

"I wanted to suck you off."

Chad's mouth went dry. "They—" He cleared his throat. "There's still time," he said hoarsely. 

"How many days until you go off to college?" Ryan asked.

"Um, sixty-three? No, sixty-two." It was after midnight and all.

"Then I guess we'll have sixty-two times to get it right."

Chad rolled over him. "At least," he said then sealed their mouths together again and held on.

***

Fin.


End file.
